Nothing I'd Rather Do
by scorpionace01
Summary: Spock is transferred to a new ship due to Starfleet's dislike of The Enterprise's constant disobedience of orders... and such:)


"I'm not going to deal with you, Commander! I don't care about it! Take your opinions and emotions off the bridge! That's an order!"

The Vulcan's jaw flexed. "Yes, sir." He replied coldly. He couldn't help but clench and unclench his fists as he walked from the bridge of the U.S.S. Hawthorne.

Silently the crew watched him leave; but they underestimated his Vulcan ears and once the turbo doors slid shut they were a buzz of speculations, laughs, and rumors.

The halls seemed too crowded to Spock as he made his way towards his new quarters. Although the U.S.S. Hawthorne only had fifty additional personal, in comparison to the Enterprise it seemed crowded. In comparison to the Enterprise everything about the Hawthorne was wrong.

After an unfortunate mission on Aresia, the Federation and Starfleet had decided to pull Captain Kirk and his meddling Enterprise back into the interior for routine border checks. That had solved the problem of Kirk disobeying their orders… there was nothing for him to do now except the same route of three planets.

Commander Spock however, who they had always seen as the best First Officer in the fleet, was transferred onto the ship that would replace the Enterprise…

Now, Spock found himself First Officer on a ship that he didn't know and a Captain whom he despised.

These new quarters seemed unusually cold to Spock; even with his belongings, it felt wrong. Why shouldn't it be wrong?

The Vulcan paced.

He tried to convince himself that he was more concerned about Captain Shale's accusation of his emotion then he was about the Enterprise.

It didn't work.

Another pillow needed replacing… And another chair….

Spock tensed - hands automaticly clasped behind his back as someone entered.

"Captain Shale."

"Commander Spock," The tall man seated himself in the remaining unmangled chair. "We need to talk."

"Have I given you incorrect data?"

"No.

"Is my performance less than satisfactory?"

Captain Shale leaned forward on the desk and narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes it is."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

The captain shifted in his chair. "You see, they say you are the best in the fleet. You're a Vulcan, You're logical, You're a great science officer…The reason you're here is to give me stats, percentages, and facts… Not attitude, opinions, or emotion… anyone else can do _that_."

Spock's ears twitched.

"I fail to see how I have performed any less than the rest of your crew-"

"That's the point!" Shale stood, obvious anger in his face. "You're not one of the crew, you're a computer. That's all Vulcan's are!"

Green blood rose and boiled.

"You are expecting me to more than the rest of your crew and yet, less than a human?"

"Yes! Do your job, I don't care about the rest of your shit."

Spock narrowed his eyes.

Captain Shale lowered himself again into the chair. "Am I clear."

"Far too clear, Sir."

"You will simply reply with a 'yes sir.'"

"Yes sir." Pulse jumping, Spock located all the pressure points on Captain Shale as the man continued to speak.

"Good. We are about to enter Haralough's Atmosphere. She's class M, But the oxygen concentration is extremely high. What's the percentage that we can enter without incineration?"

"Under your capitanancy, I can not calculate a scenario in which we would survive,_ Sir_."

The Vulcan reeled back as the Captain's fist hit his nose. It was more from shock then from pain or force, but the Vulcan soon recovered and stood stock still once again.

"A most, Illogically emotional response, sir." He could feel the blood from his nose. It was hot and pumping, like every vein in his body.

"I swear to god, If you give me anymore of this bullshit I will demote you!"

Snap.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"A demotion would mean less time in your presence, would it not?"

He felt another blow to the face.

"I will ruin you, Spock!"

"I fail to see how you could ruin me…"

Another hit.

"You will be transferred to a different ship! Back to your stinking Enterprise where you can run patrol for the rest of your service!"

Teeth tight the Vulcan hissed:

"Sir, I can think of nothing I'd rather do."


End file.
